


Fool Like Me

by siskybusiness



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Songfic, dan is a doofus with a big heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskybusiness/pseuds/siskybusiness
Summary: based off the song Fool Like Me by Cobra Starship





	Fool Like Me

 

You walked out of your house, looking at Dan who was sitting in his car. He looked at you and waved. You turned around and saw your dad, who seemed slightly mad. "He's a good guy, dad." You tried to reassure him.

"The same guy who wrecked your room and causes neighborhood trouble? Yeah, I don't believe that." He snickered. You rolled your eyes. "I'll be home by ten."

"Stay safe." Your dad looked back at Dan, before looking at you. 

"I will." You stated.

Your dad went back inside the house. You went inside of Dan's car, sitting in the passenger seat. 

"Hey babe," He smiled, lightly kissing your forehead. "Hi Danny," You slumped in your seat.

"What's wrong?" Dan's face fell as he grabbed your hand. 

"My dad doesn't like you. He's always talking about how I shouldn't be with you. It's annoying and I don't know what to do." You frowned.

Dan started driving down the road, tapping the steering wheel. "So... are you gonna break up with me?" He paused. You bit your lip.

"Nah. I love you too much to do that." You announced. You saw Dan smile. "Good. Because I absolutely love you. I don't deserve you." He sighed in relief.

"My dad thinks the same thing," Your mouth turned upwards into a huge grin.

 

_Your daddy always said you should stay away from a fool like me, a fool like me._

 

-

 

Dan stood at the telephone booth in the airport. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to check up on you and to see how you were doing. He was coming back home after spending time with his family back in New Jersey. He dialed your home phone and waited anxiously. The line then picked up. 

"Hello?" Dan asked, wanting to make sure he was talking to you. "Who is this?" The voice on the other line asked. It wasn't you.

He realized he was talking to your mom. "Oh, hi Mrs _____, this is Dan. Is ____ there?" Dan swallowed harshly, hoping she wouldn't be pissed. He heard a sigh on the other line. Then it went dead.

Great.

 

_And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, the bitch hangs up on me_

 

-

You sat with Dan in your front yard, late at night looking at the stars. "Hey, wanna see something wicked?" Dan asked, with a sly smirk on his face.

You cautiously raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... sure?" You hesitated.

Dan got up and grabbed you to watch. You rolled your eyes and stood up next to him.

He pulled out something from his pocket. "What is that?" You asked, getting even more suspicious. "Oh, you'll see," Dan winked and pulled out his lighter.

He opened your mailbox, putting the object inside of it, before lighting it on fire. 

Loud popping noises rang in your ears and you saw your mailbox smoke up.

"Danny!" You screamed as the boy fell on the floor laughing. You opened your mailbox up, throwing the firecracker out before stomping on it.

You kicked it away and looked at Dan, who was still laughing. "I hate you so much," You tried to hide back your smile.

What a loveable idiot.

 

_Remember that time I blew your mailbox up? I was just kidding about that._

 

-

You sat on your porch, watching your puppy run around your lawn. Dan was supposed to be coming over any second, so you just let your pet play outside for a little bit. You played with your phone for a while.

Then, you heard a crash. You looked up quickly, seeing Dan laying on the grass with his bike off in the distance, and your dog was whimpering.

"Danny, what the hell did you do?" You ran off the porch, checking the poor animal. 

"I hit your dog and hurt my knee," Dan groaned. You picked up your devastated pet and looked at his back leg.

"Danny, he can't move his leg!" You gasped. You had to take him to the vet, immediately. You grabbed your keys from inside of your house, after putting your dog in the backseat.

When you came back out, Danny was still lying in the grass. "Get up, stupid," You sighed in frustration, leaning over to grab his hands. "My knee hurts." He whined. "Get in the car,"  You dismissed his pain, only caring about your dog.

The lanky boy got shoved himself in the passenger seat of your car as you put his bike on his porch.

Being with Dan was like caring for a toddler.

 

_I'm sorry that I hit your dog with my bike, but he's still got three legs, he's gonna be just fine!_

 

_-_

"So, my dad's pissed." You stood in front of Dan, as he sat on his couch, hotboxing in his basement. The room reeked with the smell of marijuana.

"Why?" He scoffed.

Your dad always hated Dan, and he knew it.

"He said I couldn't stay in a relationship with you if you didn't change, or um. He'd kick me out of the house." You sighed as you sat next to him, twiddling your thumbs.

Dan stayed silent and swallowed harshly.

"Change what?" He asked. You took a deep breath.

"I don't know." You admitted.

"Your personality? I don't fucking know. God." You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Is this it then?" His voice got weak. 

"No! Of course not, oh my god! I just need a place to fucking stay, that's it!" You were worried.

Dan stood up to hug you tightly. "Oh my god. I was so nervous babe, I was actually going to cry. I love you so much. Move in with me, please?" He pleaded.

You wrapped your arm around his neck, bringing the other to stroke his hair. "Alright."

How could you say no to that?

 

_And baby, baby I ain't too sure that I know how to change anymore_

 

-

You finished doing your hair and makeup. Today was the day of Dan's sister's wedding. He was nervous as hell and chose to bring you as his plus one.

You wore a short black cocktail dress for the even. You didn't want to be flashy so you decided to be casual as possible. You put on your black high heels and took a second look in the mirror.

"Are you ready-" Dan froze when he saw you in the mirror. His jaw dropped when you turned around.

"Do I look nice?" You asked. "Are you fucking serious? Oh my god, you look- you look incredible,"

He broke into a huge smile. Your face turned red. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Danny," 

Dan was wearing a black suit. He looked very nice actually.

"I can not believe I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world," He eyed you down before grabbing your jaw and pressing his lips against yours. 

 

_But this I know for sure.. I just got eyes for you_

 

-

You stood in the corner with your friends at some house party. They were standing around talking about boys they were with. 

"So, ____, are you with anyone?" Your friend, Lauren asked. "Oh, um yeah. I'm still with Danny," You stated.A

All of the girls around you snickered.

"You're still with him?" Kate popped in. You felt the heat rise to your face. "Yeah, I love him a lot, actually." You admitted.

Some of the girls laughed.

"Isn't he the one that caught your porch on fire?" Another girl asked. "Not exactly," You rolled your eyes.

"How could she still be with him?" You heard a girl say.

"At least he hasn't cheated on me," You clicked your tongue, before taking another sip of your alcoholic beverage, getting ready to make a formal exit of the lame party.

 

_Even though your friends say "Oh my God, how can she be with him? Oh my God leave his ass!"_

 

_-_

"We have to go to the store, we need more milk and eggs," You told Dan, who sat on the couch watching TV. "Okay, I'll drive." He announced.

You raised your eyebrows. "Way to take initiative," You joked as you tossed your keys to him. He rolled his eyes and smiled, putting on his shoes.

You followed him into the car, sitting in the passenger's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and started driving. The music on the radio was low, softly playing whatever was on the alternative station. 

You texted a friend on your phone, not paying attention, until suddenly when the car swerved super fast. "Dan-"

Your car ended up crashing into a tree.

"Dan!" You yelled. The crazy haired boy sat there with wide eyes, staring at the mess he caused.

"I saw a squirrel in the road, and, and-" He stuttered. "Oh my God, Daniel," You covered your face with your hands, mildly embarrassed.

No, scratch that; you were super embarrassed.

He stepped out of the car, looking at the front. "Well um, it's fucked. We should probably uh, call a mechanic. I'll pay for it babe," He sighed.

You put your head down in shame, reconsidering all of your life choices.

The boy of your dreams just crashed your own car for the sake of a squirrel.

 

_I never meant to drive your car into that tree, I'm still real sorry about that._

 

_-_

You lied down in bed, with the covers still over your head.

"You okay, honey?" You heard Dan ask. "I'm sick," You sniffled.

Dan pressed the back of his hand on your forehead. You flinched at the coldness of his hand.

"Sorry," He whispered. "I'll be back," He said.

You heard him go into the kitchen, probably to get you some medicine. Or some food.

Whatever it was, you were fine with it, but Dan is god-awful at cooking.

You closed your eyes, pulling the covers back over your head. You decided not to worry about him and to just rest.

After approximately five minutes, you heard the smoke alarm go off. You could smell the smoke from under the covers.

"Jesus Christ, Dan," You grumbled as you got up from the bed, hurrying downstairs. 

You saw Dan in the kitchen, standing on the counter trying to turn off the smoke alarm as smoke gathered from a pot on the stove.

You ran over to open the windows and turned on the fan. Dan saw you and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I tried making you your favorite rice soup and I... I fucked up," He confessed.

You smiled. Only Danny could fuck up trying to cook some rice soup.

"Don't worry about it. Can you just order Chinese takeout and get some wonton soup?" You asked.

Dan nodded immediately, going into the other room.

 

_And I know I can't get it right, but I would do anything, anything for my baby_

 

_-_

Years had passed since you and Dan first started dating. Your dad and your mom hated him so much but over time Dan got older and matured.

He started singing in bands and got a degree in advertising. You were proud of how far he came since then.

Dan still did stupid things but he only had good intentions. You could never be mad at him.

Dan fell more in love with you as the days went on.

He loved how you never got mad at him, he loved how you always helped him out, he loved how much you cared about him.

He knew that no one else could have done that other than his mom. Dan would have been a mess without you, and everyone knew it.

He sat in his car, driving from the jewelry store to your parents house to ask something important. 

About ten minutes later, he made it to the driveway.

Dan looked at the mailbox, that was still very much burnt from the time he put the firecracker inside.

He smiled to himself, thinking about how chill you were after it happened. That was another example of him, falling into this sea of love for you.

Dan got out of the car nervously, walking to the front door. He rang the doorbell, preparing to face your parents. 

A few seconds later your dad answered. "Hi Mr. Avidan, what brings you here today?" Your dad smiled at him. Dan swallowed.

"Hi, Mr _____, I have a super important question to ask," Dan said.

Your dad raised his eyebrows. "Come on in, Dan." He opened the door wider, letting Dan into the house.

Dan saw your mom at the table, playing on her laptop. He became even more nervous.

"Oh, hi Danny!" She greeted him with a warm smile."Hi, Mrs _____," Dan smiled.

"Dan has a question to ask us," Your dad announced, taking a seat next to your mom. "Oh, really?" She looked up and crossed her arms.

"Look, Mr and Mrs _____, I know that I've been a lot of trouble over the years, but I love your daughter more than anything in the world. She's the reason why my life hasn't been completely ruined yet, and she looks out for me every single day. She's helped me quit my bad habits and overall, helped me become a better person. I couldn't imagine my life without ____, and I came here today to ask if I could take your daughter's hand in marriage."

Dan literally felt like he was about to pass out.

He saw your mom put a hand over her mouth and your dad smile. They whispered to each other before turning back to Dan.

Your dad looked at Dan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have our permission, Daniel. Go get her," Your dad encouraged him.

Dan's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, thank you guys so much," Dan thanked, before nearly running out of the house and going back into his car.

He sped to the house, just to see you and ask the question.

Fifteen minutes later, Dan made it back. He parked his car quickly and ran into the house.

You were sitting at the desk, filling out paperwork for some job. "Hey, ____?" Dan asked. You looked up. "Hey, you're back," You smiled. 

"Do you wanna walk to the park with me?" Dan asked out of nowhere. You were taken by surprise.

"Sure! Let me finish this paperwork, then I'll put on my shoes," You stated. Dan nodded before going to the bathroom. 

He paced around, looking at himself in the mirror. What if you said no? What if you just dumped him on the spot?

He washed his hands and took a deep breath.

He was ready for this. Nothing could stop him now.

Not even your own father.

He stepped out of the bathroom, seeing you standing at the door, ready with your shoes on.

"Hi," You smiled.

"Hey. You look great," Dan complimented you. "I didn't do anything to my appearance though," You laughed as he lead you out of the house.

"Well, maybe you just always look great then," He grinned.

You guys both walked on the sidewalk. Dan grabbed your hand, bringing you closer.

"So how was your day?" He asked. "Eh. I went out looking for a job. We gotta pay these bills, my guy," You giggled.

Dan smiled. "Yeah. I know..." He muttered.

"How was your day, handsome?" You questioned. He swallowed, trying to make something up.

"Oh. It was alright. I went to Brian's to write some more songs for Ninja Sex Party. That's about it." He lied.

"Ooh, what are they about?" You became interested. Dan bit his lip. "Oh, you know... dicks. The usual." He said, causing you to laugh.

"Wow, incredible." You stated.

"I know. Baby, I... I think we could actually pay our bills with this band," Dan started.

You looked up at the boy, who looked more sincere than ever. "You don't need to be working two jobs," He muttered. You squeezed his hand and sighed.

Dan was on a roll with Ninja Sex Party, and recently he had made another band called Starbomb with Brian, and another guy. The same guy who invited him over to his web series show. Or whatever it was.

You weren't too sure about it.

He squeezed your hand back and smiled. "Hey. Don't worry about it though," His kind gesture reassured you.

Somehow, Dan always knew how to comfort you. He was just... good at it. He made you feel safe and valid.

That's why you never left or gave up on him. He loved you and genuinely cared for you.

After some thinking, you guys arrived at the park. You immediately ran to the swing set, plopping down on a seat.

"I haven't been on these in forever!" You exclaimed, swinging your legs back and forth. Danny smiled as you began to swing.

He walked over and started twisting your seat. "Oh my God, Danny," You started laughing as he twirled you, knotting up the chains from the swing.

A few seconds later, he let you go, and you spun around, screaming. It ended after several moments and you leant over, dizzy from all of the spinning.

"I'm dizzy now. I hate you," You joked. Danny bit his lip. "Speaking of you hating me, I have a question for you," Danny said.

"What's up, Danny boy?" You questioned, lazily looking up at him.

You were still leaning over the swing, trying not to barf.

He dropped on one knee in front of you. Your eyes widened, not knowing if he was actually gonna do what you thought.

You were definitely going to barf.

"____ ____ _____," Danny said your full name, pulling a box from his pocket. You covered your hand with your mouth, not sure if it was a response to him, or the spinning.

Either way: holy fuck.

"These past several years with you have been, maybe, the best years of my life. You showed me what love really feels like. I was head over heels in love with you from the second I saw you. For some crazy reason, you took the chance and started dating me. Your family hated the shit out of me, but you ignored them and believed in me. That means so much more to me than you could imagine. You've dealt with me and all of my bullshit for so many years. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" Dan held out the ring. 

There were tears forming in your eyes. "Oh my God, Danny," You hid your face.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you," You smiled as tears escaped your eyes.

The puke rush slowly faded away.

Dan stood up, lifting you off the swing, pulling your face in for a soft kiss.

"I love you," You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I love you too," He wiped your face, drying up your tears.

"By the way. I'm positive I'm going to projectile vomit everywhere."

 "I'll carry you home then."

 

_Yeah, I know that I'm a grown ass man who still acts like an idiot. But Lord, he must have been in a good mood the day he let a girl like you choose to take a fool like me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave feedback, critiques, suggestions, and/or hate mail


End file.
